ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani/Archivio 1
Benvenuto! Ciao Minerva Titani -- siamo molto contenti di avere Ikariam Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=20 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Ikariam Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley Red links in the on page Do not fill in the red links that appear next to the flags on the pages that have - They will quit being red when Wiki connects your wiki to all of the different sites. -- 18:37, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) 2 Files need to be re-named , I goofed and miss-named them Please Move/'Rename' File:Vi.png to File:Vn.png with NO redirect. Please Move/'Rename' File:Sv.png to File:Se.png with NO redirect. -- 21:56, lug 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for doing this. -- 12:37, lug 18, 2010 (UTC) Page protection When I mentioned the pages should not be protected such as Home Page I meant they should not be made so that no one can edit but a Admin. I do have pages on our wiki that are Admin protected because there were vandalized a lot, but I have a template (most of the time it is at the top of the page) that states the page is protected. I do recommend protecting your pages to the Registered users level on many of your pages - This will prevent random (anonymous) users from just messing with your pages. This is not a super important issue (but will later as you see which pages are vandalized more than others), if they are super important pages then I would make them Admin protected - but this should be used very very little on any wiki. -- ([[User:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 15:43, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) Your wiki is now linked to all other wikis like we are Your wiki w:c:it.ikariamitalia is now linked to all language wikis but the w:c:zh-hant.ikariam wiki at the moment - I messed up and tried to get them to link it to w:c:zh.hant.ikariam err I used a period and not the dash by mistake, so that one will be linked later on. -- 21:50, lug 17, 2010 (UTC) Template fixed I had the template made so that on the English language wiki no one could use the "EN" code since we were already in the English language. When you copied it over, you copied over the part that said you can not use the EN code, so I switched the EN code for the "IT" code since this is the Italian language wiki. -- All should be ok now (except that one code that I mentioned before still not working) -- 12:20, lug 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Benvenuto Ciao! Grazie del benvenuto, volevo dare un costributo a questo servizio che ritengo molto utile anche se i testi in inglese non facilitano la comprensione; per questo volevo dedicarmi principalmente alla traduzione delle pagine. Mi hai detto che se serve aiuto potevo chiederti così eccomi qua, avrei un paio di domande da farti. :) Innanzitutto avevo cominciato a tradurre la pagina relativa all'Ambasciata ma non so come fare per tradurre la prima parte relativa alla sezione Dettagli dell'ampliamento in quanto mi fa apportare modifiche soltanto alle tabelle. Poi volevo anche chiederti qualche delucidazione in merito ai templates; della spiegazione non ci ho capito molto, infatti non so a che cosa servano precisamente nè come si usano. Scusa il disturbo, ti ringrazio anticipatamente per la disponibilità. Augusto91 Info Scripts Ciao! Grazie mille della risposta e scusa per non essermi firmato ma pensavo bastasse scrivere il mio nome alla fine. :) Comunque volevo chiederti ulteriori informazioni: innanzitutto perchè per tradurre devo mantenermi il più possibile alle parole testuali in inglese? Traducendo mi accorgo che certe frasi se non si cambiano le parole non si capiscono proprio; anche perchè le modifiche le fa chiunque quindi perchè attenersi fedelmente nella traduzione? Non prenderla come una critica a quello che mi hai scritto nello scorso messaggio, è solo un dubbio. :) Ho la pagina relativa ai tool. Vedo che non è aggiornata e nella parte dei tool legali ne contiene alcuni che in Italia non lo sono. Visto che ci devo mettere le mani per tradurre posso anche correggere? Grazie di tuttoe scusa per il tempo che ti faccio perdere. Augusto91 18:21, lug 27, 2010 (UTC) ZH-HANT language link now works The last of the language links ( zh-hant: ) now works on your wiki - thus you are now connected to every single ikariam wiki that the English wiki is connected to now. -- 00:34, lug 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature Click on and on the main screen or "User Profile" tab it should say the following Username: User ID: Member of groups: (User group rights) Number of edits: See edit count Real name: Name will be shown publicly if entered. E-mail: We will use this email address to alert you of new messages or edits to pages you are following. No spam, we promise! Signature: : Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.) Gender: Optional: used for gender-correct addressing by the software. This information will be public. Language: Inside of the box highlighted you put in your signature page (mine is User:Jrooksjr/SigX) and it will change it to a Substituted page, and be sure to put a check mark in the box below it for "Custom Signature" -- 23:41, ago 13, 2010 (UTC) Resizing the table At the moment you can not shorten the table because the Images are missing and their red links are causing the table to go wider than they should be - so you have to do 1 of 2 things to fix this: # Add the missing images, and then you can adjust the size of the images to make them fit within your page size. # Remove the links (for now) to the images until you can upload them at a later time. -- 17:41, ago 20, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded 2 images to show you how the columns will shrink when the images are added (File:Hoplite small.gif and File:Steam Giant small.gif ) but I goofed on the names of these 2 files and you can just delete them from the wiki File:-Hoplite small.gif and File:File-Hoplite small.gif thanks, -- 17:55, ago 20, 2010 (UTC) TOC If there are less than 3 headings on a page then the Table Of Contents box should not show up ( if I remember correctly when looking in your . This is why on a few of our pages we have the __TOC__ command to force the TOC to show. -- 15:50, set 14, 2010 (UTC) Europe 1400 Hi. I saw that you had some interest in an Italian wiki for the game europe 1400 and started it. I'm starting to create articles in the English version and I saw that in http://europe1400.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bpcampbe you were asking about approval from gameforge to create the wiki. I also saw you asking about approval from gameforge for the Italian wiki for Ikariam. Do we need something from gameforge before we can add content? Do you have more information about that? I can work on creating the articles but I don't know about legal stuff, can you point me in the right direction, please? Nidek 21:58, set 27, 2010 (UTC) ciao... io posso dedicarci un oretta al giorno a tradurre salvo imprevisti... comunque anche in inglese è abbastanza chiara la wiki... ed è già molto ben fatta... :) salve minerva, ho completato la categoria" COMMERCIO".. Guarda se va bene sennò fammi sapere che ri-edito.. Buona Serata..=D Salve minerva Traducendo varie pagine mi sono accorto che mancavano dettagli o aiuti che possono aiutare, volevo chiederti se posso inserire altre parti che in inglese non sono presenti che a me personalmente come giocatore sono state molto di aiuto.. grazie, Stoker16 13:47, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) INFORMAZIONE Salve Minerva, volevo informarti che ho completato totalmente l'articolo riguardante "Occupazione". Non so se ti arrivi una notifica o cosa..=D prova a dare un'occhiata e dimmi se devo apportare modifiche o altro.. forse ci sono imprecisioni nell'ultimo pezzo che non mi era molto chiaro.. Stoker16 11:48, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Stoker, non mi arriva nessun avviso per le modifiche alla wiki...le posso vedere cliccando sul tasto Wiki Activity in alto, come puoi fare tu. Ho dato un'occhiata alla pagina Occupazione e ho aggiustato alcune cosette. Ti ringrazio molto per il contributo, continua così! ;) --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:02, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Ora ha sicuramente più senso il fatto dei giavellottieri..:D Stoker16 14:43, dic 12, 2010 (UTC)